


pyaar

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Parental Issues, Polyamorous Marriage Mentions, Rule 63, henna, jamil does not realize it tho, mehndi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Jamil does Karim's mehndi in preparation for her father's wedding.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	pyaar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmaHeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaHeal/gifts).



> michan!!! ill still write the harem fic for you but i wanted to gift this to you :DD fem jamikari brainrot
> 
> warnings! genderbend, and i call kalim karim !!!! no need to read if you dislike~
> 
> notes! mehndi is the final product after applying henna, and henna is well. google that :P

Karim sat with her hands on some white fluffy pillows, her fingers spread apart while Jamil tried to make the tube of henna stop spurting so much and allow her to make more thin strands. She poked a hole in it with a pin! Why was it inking so much... it was frustrating. Especially since she had to wipe it off, running the risk of staining her palms with it. Henna couldn't be washed off, once it was on there it was  _ on _ . Stuck to your skin for months unless you were extremely careful or were quick enough with your wiping. Jamil was quick, but not that quick. Luckily, her carefulness more than made up for it.

When the tube finally created a decent strand for Jamil to work with, she waved her hand at Karim to stop moving so she could get to work on the designs. It was required for her to have a bit on her arms as well and not just her hands. Jamil might do her palms the next day, but for now she needed to focus on the actual design. It wasn’t too complicated, something simple enough for a girl her age yet still elegant and pleasant to look at to fit her status.

The tube scraped against Karim’s skin softly, pouring the past into thin lines across her hand. A bit of Jamil’s tongue peaked out as she concentrated, and she bit it harshly when Karim decided to start speaking. 

“The wedding is tomorrow! I wonder what father’s new wife will be like…” Karim giggled. Careful to keep her hand steady and Jamil steeled herself once more. Really, she expected this. Karim was completely unable to keep her mouth shut for too long. Talkative, energetic, and hyperactive were all words she’d use to describe her friend which were all less than ideal when trying to apply henna. 

However, this wasn’t the first time Karim’s bright personality got in the way of Jamil trying to help her out, so she wasn’t surprised. Rather, Jamil quickly adapted to it. It was just something you got used to after constantly being exposed to it and expected to handle it perfectly. Karim put so much faith in her, and it both flattered her and stressed her out to no end. Not that Jamil could really complain. She liked being with Karim. It was better than the other servants since her master was nice and treated her like an equal, but it was also more pleasing to hang around someone who was kind to you then someone who punished you for everything. At least even if she was forced to do stupid, annoying chores each day for her sake, she’d get praise and appreciated rather than criticizied like her parents would.

“Hey Mimi, would she be my mom?” Karim asked. Jamil wanted to shake her. But that question was pretty interesting. Jamil filled in a circle she made while answering.

“I mean, kinda? She didn’t really  _ have _ you, but she’s about to be married to your dad. I think you can pick if you see her as your mom or not.”

Karim smiled at her response.

“Makes sense! Thanks, Mimi. You’re so smart~” Everything Jamil did was rewarded with a compliment from her, and Jamil couldn’t find it in herself to complain. Not when she knew all of them were sincere, that Karim was too much of an airhead to consider lying. It made her insides all warm.

Ah, that reminded her. 

“Riri, could you please make sure you do what I tell you tomorrow?” Jamil asked. Karim had a tendency of being very friendly with those she met. While good with guests, she really wasn’t the best with etiquette. Jamil didn’t want her to get in trouble so she was hoping Karim would just listen to her.

“I always do!”

“No, you don’t.” Jamil sighed. “Please, Riri?” Riri was a nickname strictly reserved for when they were alone. Her parents wouldn’t let her hear the end of how disrespectful it was, even though the nicknames were Karim’s idea.

Karim puckered her lips and scrunched up her face before letting it go in a small puff and smiling. “Fine, fine! I promise, Mimi!” Jamil breathed a sigh of relief. At least with that she could remind Karim of her promise tomorrow and make sure she acted properly. Though, thinking of tomorrow, Jamil should remind Karim of her wear.

“Have you seen your dress yet?” 

“No!” She shouldn’t have been that happy about not seeing it.

“It’s on the chair in front of your mirror.” A long, red dress with golden edges and sparks all across it, as well as a matching scarf for the occasion. “You also have your jewelry on there, so make sure to put it on when I’m doing my own hair, okay?” Jamil usually did Karim’s hair for her since the girl was still unable to do a basic ponytail. Karim turned her head and tired to peer at the contents of the desk without moving her hands. At least she tried to be considerate. 

On the desk was some jewelry scattered about including some golden earrings, bangles, anklets, a bindi, and a tikka. She was supposed to choose between the bindi and tikka, since she was a child and it would be too much for her to wear otherwise. Limits to everything. Karim took a look at Jamil and cracked a smile.

“Mimi, the tikka has a red gem in it!” Jamil looked up from Karim’s hand to raise her eyebrow at the girl. “Red suits you. I think you’d look super pretty with it! You should wear it.” Jamil glanced back down, blushing. While true that she liked the tikka, she probably wouldn’t be allowed to wear such a thing. Jamil was the servant and Karim was the master. She didn’t get to wear pretty things.

“I’m the servant, Riri. ‘M probably not allowed to.” Jamil mumbled. But Karim heard her and looked like she was barely restraining herself from squishing Jamil’s cheeks with her palms. 

“But! Mimiiiiiiiiii~” Karim whined. “I want you to have it! You like hair stuff, right? You should have it then!” Karim scrunched her eyebrows in thought and Jamil waited for her to continue as she created wavy lines on Karim’s fingers and pressed three small dots underneath it. 

“Since I’m the master, you should just accept it as a gift from me! Like, a command or something. I command you to have a tikka in your hair!” Karim giggled. Jamil was conflicted. On one hand, she wasn’t allowed to have such nice things. According to her parents, at least. But on the other hand, she would only be obeying her master when wearing them. Was it really okay? Were her parents going to get mad at her again?

Either way, she did actually really want to be able to wear that tikka. Maybe it was okay for Jamil to put some faith into Karim.

“I can’t wear yours,” Dear god she couldn’t, it was much too ornate. “But I can wear a tikka?”

Karim shook her head, her long white hair falling in front of her face from the face. Jamil reached out and brushed them behind her ear, it’d be annoying for it to get henna, Karim leaning into Jamil’s touch.

“Don’t move around so much, Riri.” Jamil gently scolded. 

Karim pouted. “How am I gonna do your mehndi if I can’t move?” She said, puffing up her cheeks. Jamil flushed. 

“What do you mean…?”

“What else? How can I do yours if I can’t move!” Karim exclaimed, devastated by the sudden realization. Jamil still had yet to wrap her head around the fact that Karim wanted to do her mehndi. 

“Wh… Why do you wanna do mine?” Jamil questioned, still a bit stunned.

“Cos Mimi has pretty hands!”

Jamil felt her whole face ignite, unable to form words to respond. How often was Karim going to call her pretty? It was doing weird things to her heart! To her face! Making her all warm and squirmy! Giving Jamil this terrible urge to just pull Karim and give her a kiss on the cheek. But that was embarrassing and oh god she was still blushing. She hadn’t even responded yet.

The things Karim said! Flustering her so much, it was unbelievable. But there was one problem, one that Karim seemed to always forget.

“Riri, I don’t think servants are allowed to..”

“Not this again!” Karim cut her off. “You’re my friend, Mimi! I wanna do your mehndiiiiiiiiiiii, you gotta lemme, okay okay okaaaaaay~ And servants can have it anyway!” She… wasn’t wrong about that. Mehndi wasn’t a sign of class or anything of the sort. Jamil was just worried about her parent’s reactions. Just how angry they’d be at seeing her wearing a tikka, that she should know her place and stop trying to take advantage of her master. They both would be so angry with her if she had mehndi as well. 

“My… parents, Riri.” Jamil whispered as she finished up the design on Karim’s hand and placed the pin back into the tube. Karim tsk’d.

“Just tell them I did it. They can’t be mad with that, right? Or or! I could talk to them!” As sweet as that sounded, that made Jamil panic. Those two talking was for the worse. They’d only become more angry with her, claiming she was dirtying the family name and dragging their credibility through the dirt and manipulating Karim again. 

“No, no, it’s fine. You can do my mehndi.” Jamil laughed softly, touched by Karim’s care. “Not like you can do it right now anyway, you should wait for yours to dry.”

“Aaaahh I wanted to…! Fine, I’ll wait! But just you see, I’ll give you the best, okay?” Karim promised. Jamil wanted to hook her pinky around hers to consolidate it, but that wasn’t an available option at the moment. 

“Please don’t practice on your own hands.”

“I won’t, I won’t~” Jamil really hoped she didn’t. 

Jamil looked over at Karim fondly before closing the distance between them and cupping Karim’s face, pressing a quick kiss to the heir’s temple.

“For sitting still while I did your mehndi…” Jamil explained, voice barely above a whisper and a blush adorning her cheeks. But Karim didn’t seem to hear anything, focused on the press of lips on her forehead and smiled brightly.

Jamil loved that sight.

**Author's Note:**

> jamil shouldve said donkey in this at least once but NOOO im not allowed to be funny >:( /j


End file.
